Cell's Ende
by Saiyonym
Summary: Vegeta sieht wie Cell Trunks tötet und rastet aus...


Für Vegeta lief alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Ganz unerwartet tauchte Cell wieder auf und in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde darauf schoss er einen Laser-Strahl auf Trunks ab. Dieser konnte überhaupt nicht reagieren und der Strahl durchbohrte seine Brust. Er wurde noch einige Meter zurückgeschleudert und blieb dann liegen. Er röchelte und sein Gesicht wurde ein einziger Blutfleck, auch der Boden unter ihm nahm langsam eine dunkelrote Farbe an.  
Kuririn war sofort bei ihm, aber er konnte beim besten Willen nichts mehr tun.  
  
"Trunks...", hauchte Vegeta fassungslos, "Mein Sohn....mein Trunks..."  
Er stand absolut regungslos da und wollte ab liebsten anfangen zu heulen, aber das erlaubte er sich nicht. Dieses Monster hatte seinen Sohn getötet, dass würde es büßen. Jawohl! Vegeta kochte innerlich, mehr als je zuvor. Alles was er wollte war Rache! Rache!  
  
"RACHE!!!!!!!", schrie er und explodierte zum Super-Saiyajin.   
"Warte Vegeta!", rief Piccolo, aber Vegeta hörte nichts.  
  
Er flog blitzschnell los und merkte fast, wie sich seine Kräfte verdreifachten. Er war so außer sich, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie viel Energie er in diesem Moment hatte. Wahrscheinlich mehr als Gohan.  
"DU ARSCH!!! Dafür stirbst DU! DAS SCHWÖRE ICH!!!", rief er und feuerte alles was er zu bieten hatte auf Cell ab, der dieser schien stärker als vorher zu sein.  
Vegeta atmete kurz und stoppte für einen Augenblick in der Luft, doch dann feuerte er einen Final Flash auf Cell ab, das konnte er einfach nicht überleben.  
"Gohan! Hilf mir! Helft mir alle! Feuert alles was ihr habt auf Cell!!!!", rief er, noch während seine Attacke auf Cell zu flog.  
  
Die anderen taten was er wollte und zogen das letzte aus sich raus.  
Cell schluckte, denn er bekam jetzt aus allen Richtungen die stärkesten Attacken ab, und er war absolut hilflos.  
"NEIN!!!", rief er und bildete ein Schutzschild um seinen Körper. Das Schild blockte alles ab.  
  
"DU STIRBST HIER UND JETZT!", schrie Vegeta und sammelte seine Energie erneut für mehrere Renzoku-Energie-Dans. Dann feuerte er alles wahllos auf Cell ab, was er sich denken konnte. Cell hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Vegeta über solche Reserven vermochte und sein Schild hielt nicht länger stand.   
Der angeschlagene Gohan sammelte noch seine Energie, für ein finales Chou Kamehameha.   
Dann nickte er zum Himmel und sagte:  
"Und ich räche dich, Too-san! CHOU KAMEHAME.....HAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Eine riesige Explosion erfolgte, die noch Kilometer weit zu hören war und als sich der Staub verzogen hatte, war nur noch Cell's Kopf über. Vegeta schwebte in den Krater hinaub und sah auf Cell's Kopf.  
"Ich hasse dich! Stirb!!!!"  
Damit lies er ein Bakuhatsu Ha aus dem Boden kommen und Cell löste sich ins Nichts auf.  
  
Dann sackte Vegeta in sich zusammen und ging in die Knie. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem sandigen Boden ab und senkte seinen Kopf. Cell war tot.  
"Trunks....", murmelte er leise, und dann verließen ihn seine Kräfte. Der Boden unter ihm wurde allmählich feuchter, aber Vegeta merkte nicht, wie er begann zu weinen. "Trunks..., mein Sohn... wieso?", sagte er noch leiser und fühlte sich völlig hilflos.  
  
Yamcha hielt Trunks leblosen Körper im Arm und Kuririn sah verwirrt zu Vegeta. "So sehr hängt er an Trunks? Das hat er sich gar nicht anmerken lassen. Das... kann ich nicht glauben, dabei..."  
Tenshinhan beendete den Satz, "... hat er immer so getan, als hasse er ihn. Ja stimmt. Aber bei Vegeta ist es wohl immer andersrum."  
  
Gohan stolperte zu Vegeta und ging neben ihm in die Knie. "Vegeta... alles okay?", fragte er. "Nein.", kam nur wütend eine Antwort von Vegeta, der den Kopf immer noch zu Boden gesenkt hatte. "Aber Vegeta. Trunks kann doch mit den Dragonballs wiederbelebt werden. So schlimm ist das also nicht, oder?", fragte Gohan aufmunternd. "Toll Gohan!", rief Vegeta wütend und stand wieder auf. Er wusste in diesem Moment selbst nicht, woher er auf einmal die Energie wieder hatte. "Das ist jedenfalls eine gute Nachicht, aber trotzdem. Cell ist ein...na du weißt schon. Und er hat Trunks getötet! So ein Arsch!"  
"Vegeta, Cell ist tot! Du hast ihm den Rest gegeben. Selbst ich hätte das nicht mehr geschafft. Ich bin am Ende..."  
  
"Los! Kommt, wir fliegen alle zu Dende, der heilt euch!", rief Kuririn und Yamcha und Piccolo flogen zu Gohan und Vegeta, während Tenshinhan Trunks Leiche nahm und Kuririn sich um C18 kümmerte. "Komm, Gohan! Ich helfe dir!", sagte Yamcha und hob Gohan, der mittlerweile kein SSJ mehr war, hoch.  
"Soll ich dir helfen, Vegeta?", fragte Piccolo.  
"Nein... lass mich in Ruhe.", grummelte dieser nur und verliess die anderen. 


End file.
